Little Ezzy
by Ezraismybae
Summary: This story was originally written by Astrid200213 Summary will be added later
1. Chapter 1: A man and a Monster

Apr 5Chapter 1

Ezra was in the market, he was using his cuteness (Ezra is only about 4 but his parents are already gone) to get some food. He had just got a fruit from his parents old friend. He was about to head back to his radio tower for the night.

Ezra was walking down an alley when suddenly a hand yanked him up. He yelped but another hand covered his mouth before he could say anything. The next thing Ezra knew something hit him in the back of the head and knocked him unconscious.

When Ezra woke up he was in a large ship. He was laying in the middle of a room. He knew it had to be an imperial ship. Then a few storm troopers walked into the room Ezra was in. They had a interrogation droid with them (like a torture droid but not AS violent) they started asking Ezra lots of questions but Ezra couldn't talk very well. The storm troopers let the interrogation droid cut and beat Ezra a little.

After the droid finished they let Ezra go.

That night Ezra barely slept at all that night. He was trying to get comfortable but couldn't because of all of the cuts and bruises. He thought he should get someone to look at those tomorrow.

Ezra finally went to sleep but only for about 2 hours. The next day Ezra went back to the market. He knew a woman who could help him with his cuts and bruises.

While he was walking he saw a ship fly overhead. It had a TIE fighter chasing and shooting at the ship.

He just overlooked it being 4 and all, so he just scampered down the alley to go see the woman who would help him.

After she sewed up a couple of wounds and put medication on all of them she told him he could go.

He walked through the market some more then he felt something telling him to go down an alley about a block or so down. He went down towards the alley. He peered between the buildings and he saw a tall man and a thing that looked like a MONSTER. The man turned around he just barely caught a glimpse of young Ezra. He walked over to where Ezra was and he looked at where Ezra stood looking up at him worried eyes. The man just looked at Ezra and smiled.

Ezra smiled back, then the "monster" came and Ezra ran and got behind the man. The man and the "monster" chuckled. Then the man bent down and introduced himself as Kanan Jarrus. Then he introduced the "monster" as Zeb. Zeb reached his hand out to Ezra and asked him what his name was, Ezra said "my name is Ezra", he stuttered a little when he talked. Zeb and Kanan chuckled a little again and Ezra looked at them like he couldn't understand why they were laughing. Kanan asked Ezra where his parents were and Ezra told him they were dead, so then Kanan asked him who he lived with Ezra just pointed at himself.

Kanan looked at Zeb with worry on his face, the kid looked pretty ruff, he had stitches and bruises. Then a ship zoomed over their heads Kanan asked Ezra "how would you like to come live on that with us". Ezra's whole face lit up and he jumped into Kanan's arms, he cried YES YES YES! Kanan thought to himself "I'm glad this kids still so small he would've knocked me down if he had been older".

Ezra heard Kanan talking to someone on a little metal thingy. Ezra heard Kanan say "hey Hera we got a surprise for you", then Ezra heard a woman speaking "is that a good thing or a bad thing" Kanan replied "just depends on how you look at it, you'll see what it is when you meet us at the point I told you too". Then Kanan put Ezra on his back thinking he wouldn't be able to keep up with he and Zeb or that he would get lost.

After about 5 minutes they were in a fried out of the market center. Ezra had never been in this field before it was HUGE! Then Ezra heard an engine noise and it got louder and louder until it landed in the field with them. The bottom of the ship opened up and a green person came out of it. Ezra started to rethink coming with these people, first a monster now a green person , WHEN WOULD THIS END! The green person had not yet saw Ezra on Kanan's back. She walked up to Kanan and noticed electric blue eyes and some raven hair peer out from behind his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ghost

chapter 2

Kanan bent down so Ezra could get down. As soon as Ezra got off Kanan's back he ran to Hera. Hera picked him up and asked Kanan his name, Kanan told her Ezra. Hera suddenly called out Little Ezzy.

After they were all on the ship and Hera had it on course they went into the kitchen to get some lunch. Ezra didn't eat much so Zeb ate it. Hera asked Ezra how old he was and she was shocked when he said 4 she was shocked she thought he was only 2 or 3.

After a while Chopper came in. Ezra remembered the droid that had hurt him and started freaking out. Hera got Ezra and he started to calm down. Ezra went over to Chopper with Hera and he started to play with him.

Hera went back to the cockpit, Kanan went to check supplies, and Zeb went into his room to sleep. Kanan came back to check on Ezra. He thought for a second he was dead but when Kanan went over to Ezra he opened his eyes sleepily. Ezra climbed into Kanan's arms, so Kanan took him into his room and let him sleep on his bed.

Kanan went back to the cockpit to see if Hera needed any help. Hera didn't need any help but Kanan stayed and talked to her. About an hour went by when the door opened Ezra came in and got on Hera's lap. He was back asleep in no time. Kanan and Hera switched seats so Kanan could fly the ship while Hera held Ezra. They continued talking then Kanan put the ship on autopilot and offered to hold Ezra a few minutes but Hera gave him a look like if you take this kid I'll kill you. Kanan decided he better leave his wife (in this story Hera and Kanan are married) and Ezra in peace so he went to see what Zeb was doing. When he walked up to Zebs door he heard snoring so he went to see Chopper.

Hera was as content as ever holding Ezra. A few minutes later Ezra started to wake up, he looked up at Hera with tired eyes then he just laid back down. Ezra got up and walked around a bit, Chopper came in and they played while Hera landed the ship.

Kanan and Zeb took some food to the refugees and traded blasters for credits with some of the traders. Kanan could sense Hera but something was blocking Ezra off, so when he sensed Hera behind him he turned around to see if she had Ezra. She had Ezra on her back, Kanan let out a sigh of relief. Hera helped Kanan give out food while Ezra tried to play with Zeb. Zeb played but he was a bit ruff, he tickled Ezra but then he tried to pick Ezra up a bit to tightly, when Ezra yelped Hera turned around to see what was wrong.

They got some credits and handed out the rest of the food by sun down. They went back to the Ghost and Hera started making some dinner. Ezra ate a little more than he did last time but Zeb still ate the rest of his food.

After they all ate Hera went to the cockpit and the ship took off a few minutes later. They played and talked with Ezra for about an hour then Hera took him into the room she and Kanan shared. She put him in the bed and he went to sleep almost immediately (the bed is pretty big that they share). Hera went back down to the living room to talk with Zeb and Kanan. They all went to bed about an hour later.


	3. Chapter 3: Sickness

chapter 3

When Kanan woke up the next morning Ezra was curled up with his head on Kanan's chest. Kanan looked over at the clock it was 5 so he decided to go back to sleep.

Hera woke up about an hour later and she smiled when she saw Ezra and Kanan. Ezra started to stir when Hera shifted so she stopped moving until he went back to sleep. Kanan woke up a few minutes later, Hera told him good morning and they started talking. As if awoken by their voices Ezra woke up almost immediately. They all got up and went to get some breakfast. Hera noticed Ezra had stainshr all over his clothes and they were torn and looked like they didn't fit him properly. She told Kanan and told her he probably hadn't had much since he lived alone.

Zeb finally came in at about 8 but all he did was eat and gripe. Hera decided they would go to a trade center and get Era some clothes. Hera went back up to the cockpit and set the coordinates for the trade center and they got there in about 20 minutes.

Kanan and Zeb decided they were going to go steal some supplies from the Empire while Hera took Ezra to get some clothes. Hera found him a new jumpsuit, a jacket, a pair of pants, a shirt, and shoes. Hera told Kanan to meet her on the ship when they were done and if they needed her to call her. Ezra and Hera went back to the ship and started to make lunch for everyone.

Kanan and Zeb got back and they both had s big smile on their face. Hera asked them what they did was start laughing. She just rolled her eyes and walked off. Ezra came in with Chopper right behind him. They all sat down and ate lunch. The day was pretty much uneventful.

After a slightly boring day everyone went to bed.

The next morning when Kanan woke up Ezra wasn't there. Kanan jumped up and ran down the hall he looked in his room again but he only saw Hera. All of a sudden he heard a little cough and a sneeze, it had come from the living room. He walked in the living room and saw Ezra curled up on the couch asleep. Kanan let out a sigh of relief, he walked over to Ezra.

He looked sick, so Kanan felt his forehead he was burning up! Ezra woke up when Kanan ruffled his hair back. Ezra was shivering slightly and he crawled over to where Kanan was sitting and got in his lap. Kanan held Ezra close and carried him back to the bedroom. Ezra got under the covers but he still shivered Kanan got in the bed and Ezra got really close to him in an attempt to get warm. Ezra drifted back to sleep along with Kanan.

When Kanan woke up Ezra was still shivering and still had a fever. Hera woke up about 5 minutes later, she noticed Ezra was shivering. She asked Kanan what was wrong with him and Kanan just shrugged. The two got up and started working around the ship.

Zeb came and helped them about 10 minutes later too.

Ezra didn't get up until about 10. Hera tried to get him to eat but he wouldn't eat. They were all talking and Kanan was holding a half asleep Ezra. All of a sudden Ezra jumped up and ran down the hall Hera started to follow him but Kanan beat her to it, he told her to sit down. Kanan found Ezra on the floor of the bathroom he had vomited. Kanan bent down and helped Ezra up, but Ezra just kept throwing up.

Ezra threw up for at least 30 minutes and then Hera came in, she saw where he had gotten sick and she went to the med bay and got some medicine.

She got the medicine and a glass of water for Ezra. He took the medicine but he just threw the water back up. After he had nothing left in him Ezra finally stopped throwing up, but he was exhausted. Kanan got a rag and cleaned Ezra up a bit, then he picked Ezra up and carried him back into the bedroom so he could sleep. After Ezra was asleep Hera and Kanan went back to talk to Zeb.

Ezra slept for the biggest part of the day but he occasionally got up and should eat some fruit.

They thought he was better that night when they went to bed but they thought wrong.

Ezra got sick again threw up the fruit and water he had ate. He gat so sick he passed out for a few minutes.

Every time Ezra ate something he would throw most of it back up, Hera and Kanan thought he might actually die. He was sick for about a week and he now weighed 20 pounds. Zeb could pick the kid up with a finger if he wanted too! Zeb wasn't very happy because he couldn't play with Ezra anymore until he got better.

It took 2 weeks but Ezra finally got better. Hera, Kanan and Ezra finally got a good nights sleep when he got better.


	4. Chapter 4: A girl named Sabine

chapter 4

The next day the crew of the Ghost went to the market. Ezra was walking with them through the market. Everyone was so excited about seeing everything they forgot about their youngest member. No one noticed that a certain 4-year-old was missing, except of course for that 4-year-old. Hera saw a toy and she looked at Kanan with wide eyes and when Kanan saw her face he remembered. They looked around frantically but they didn't see him any where.

Ezra couldn't get out of the crowd, a man had moved him out of they way and he had gotten swept into the crowd. He finally got to a place where he could stop. He tried to get out really fast but someone accidentally kicked him and it knocked him out. He got stepped on quite a few times, so many times it tore out some stitches and made some new bruises.

Hera went back to the Ghost to get a birds eye view while Zeb and Kanan looked on the ground. They showed people a picture of Ezra but no one had seen him. Kanan tried to sense Ezra but he couldn't. They got almost to the end of the market when they found Ezra. A teenage girl had found him. Kanan called Hera and told her the good news. Kanan got Ezra and they all left. Kanan saw the young girl looking at them with longing eyes so he gave Ezra to Zeb and told him to get him back to the Ghost.

Kanan went to ask the girl if she wanted to came with them. She told him yes but she didn't know if she could trust him. Kanan told Hera to meet him in a field next to the Market. The girl decided to come with them it turned out her name was Sabine and she was really good with Ezra.

Sabine played and Ezra for a while and then she helped Hera make some dinner.

Sabine got her own room sense she was 16, but before she went to bed she put Ezra to bed.

Ezra didn't talk very well but Hera, Sabine, and Kanan could understand him. Ezra didn't call Sabine Sabine he called her Seahine, Kanan started to think he would have speech issues because most of his words were slurred and mixed together.

Ezra didn't sleep very well that night andvwhen he finally went to sleep he had a nightmare. So let's just say that the next day he was very whiney. Zeb got very mad so Kanan made Ezra and Zeb go take a nap.


	5. Chapter 5:Snow

chapter 5

Ezra was in the med bay because Hera had to fix some of his stitches and treat the new cuts and bruises. After Hera was done fixing his stitches, cuts, and bruises she took him to bed. Ezra was already asleep, Kanan came and got in the bed a few minutes after Hera and him. Hera and Kanan both went to sleep very fast.

The next morning Ezra was the first one up. He jumped up on top of Kanan and woke him up suddenly. Hera sighed and shifted a little. Kanan put his finger over his mouth and made a shhh sound and Ezra knew that meant to be quiet. Ezra kept moving on Kanan's stomach and Kanan knew that meant he wasn't going back to sleep so he got up and took Ezra to the living room. Kanan and Ezra played for a little while, then Kanan got hungry so they went to the kitchen and made some breakfast. Kanan sat down next to Hera. Kanan noticed that Ezra didn't eat anything. He thought maybe he just wasn't hungry so he just went on normally.

Hera came in at about 7:00 in the morning. Kanan had made went enough breakfast for everyone to eat so Hera got some and sat at the bar with Ezra. She smiled at Ezra and he smiled back at her. Sabine was the next one in and she grabbed some breakfast and then sat with Hera, Kanan, and Ezra. They all ate and talked then Zeb came in he looked really mad. Kanan asked him what happened, big mistake. Zeb got really mad all of a sudden and he yelled "That stupid robot shocked me when I was asleep last night then this morning he shocked me again". He was really loud suddenly and it scared Ezra who wasn't expecting he jumped onto Hera's lap, she just barely caught him he jumped so fast. Hera got Ezra and Zeb calmed down then Zeb got some breakfast and they continued talking.

Later when they were in space and Hera was flying the ship she received a message from FullCrum. He was going to trade some blasters for information and credits. The blasters were on a very snowy planet they were going to get some. Food to drop off to the refugees too.

About an hour or so later they arrived on the planet. It was snowing and it was cold. Ezra had never seen snow before and he didn't know what to do when he first saw it outside the window of the cockpit.

They all went outside, Kanan and Hera smiled when Ezra got a snowflake on his nose and started laughing. Hera didn't grab her coat and she started shaking a little so Kanan gave her his coat and wrapped his arms around her.

Zeb showed Ezra how to make a snowball. Sabine made Ezra a snowball and then helped him throw it, it hit Zeb so Kanan and Hera just started laughing at them.

They took the blasters to FullCrum then they went and handed out the food to some of the refugees. After all the food was given out they went back to the ship for some lunch. Hera and Sabine gave everyone some lunch. Kanan noticed that once again Ezra didn't eat anything. He asked Ezra if he was hungry and Ezra told him no. Kanan just looked it over as normal once again, Ezra had grown up on the streets he probably hadn't eaten everyday.

After lunch they went to the market. Kanan decided he would carry Ezra through the market this time. They bought some food, clothes, medical supplies, and fuel for the Ghost.

Kanan and Hera were wandering around the market while Zeb and Sabine were looking at other things. Ezra was with Kanan and Hera. Kanan noticed that he was shivering a little bit, then it just kept getting worse. Ezra kept trying to get closer to Kanan, so Kanan wrapped his arms around him. Ezra suddenly felt exhausted so he quickly fell asleep.

The crew of the Ghost meet up at the Ghost and decided to stay on the planet a bit longer. They went in the ship to get warm. Zeb went to his room and Chopper went with him. Hera and Kanan went to the living room and Sabine went to her room. Ezra was still asleep in Kanan's arms.

Kanan heard Zeb before he saw him, he and Hera had dozed off along with Ezra. Zeb came bursting through the door running after Chopper. He had a wrench and was hitting Chopper with it. Ezra was the first to wake up and he jumped on top of Kanan which woke him up then Hera woke up. She yelled at Zeb then made him sit down so he could explain what happened. He explained that Chopper had messed up his room, took the bolts out of his bed, and shocked him. Hera tried not to laugh but she couldn't hold it back so Kanan and Ezra started laughing too.

After Sabine came into the living room they went back outside to play in the snow again. Sabine and Ezra made a snow fort to hid behind and threw snowballs at everyone except for Hera. They tried that and she told them that if they did it again she would leave them on this freezing cold planet. They hit Kanan in the face and he attempted to throw one to hit Sabine but she easily dodged it and stuck her tongue out at him, so did Ezra. Zeb snuck up behind Ezra and grabbed him and threw avuncular of snow on him and buried him a little bit under the snow. Zeb just ran off laughing. Once Ezra got out of the snow he bolted after Zeb. Zeb didn't realize how fast Ezra could actually run so he just jogged, BIG MISTAKE Ezra easily caught him and attempted to tackle him. Zeb and Ezra went down and Ezra somehow ended up underneath Zeb. It took everyone like 5 minutes to find him underneath the snow.

They went back to the Ghost about an hour later. They ate some dinner then they talked for a while. Hera was holding Ezra and he went to sleep about 5 minutes after she started holding him. At about 10 that night they all went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Twi'leik sister

chapter 6

The next day they left the snowy planet.

Hera and KanN were talking when Kanan told Bera that Ezra needed a new bed. Hera thought he was to small to have an adult bed. The two started debating on getting him a bed and they finally decided to get him a toddler bed. Hera knew that there next mission required them to go to the market and so they could jut get a bed then.

They bought the supplies they needed for the mission and then went to get

Ezra a bed. They found a woman who would sell them a bed. She was a blue skinned twi'leik and looked a lot like Hera. They talked to the twi'leik and it turned out her name was Vanessa, but everyone called her Vana.

Vana told them about her life and it turned out she was homeless. Kanan and Hera gave each other a look and they decided that Vana could come and live on the ship with them.

Vana fit in with the group very well. She knew how to cook, fly, and care for Ezra. Everyone liked Vana, and no one was mean to Vana except Chopper but me was mean to everyone except Ezra.

Vana bunked with Sabine, so Ezra and Zeb had to bunk together. Ezra didn't sleep very well the first few nights because of Zeb's snoring, but after a while he got used to it. Vana and Sabine were good bunk mates too, because Vana was about Sanine's age.

One day Vana was helping Hera fly the ship. The two started talking about their life when they were kids. This made Hera think of her sister. Hera's sister had been kidnapped when they were very young. Hera asked Vana who her parents were, Vana said that all she knew weed their names. Their names were Brittany and Zach Syndulla. Hera's face lit up, that was her parents names! She asked Vana if she had been captured by the Empire and Vana shook her head yes. Hera had found her little sister, she jumped up and hugged Vana. After Vana finally broke fre of Hera's grip she asked Hera what she was so happy. Hera explained to Vana that they were sisters, Vanan thought about it for a minute then she remembered her older sister, her skin was green and her name was Hera. The two hugged again, they started catching up and Hera told her sister that their parents were alive. The two continued talking.

Kanan walked into the cockpit to see if Hera and Vana hugging and laughing. Hera noticed he was in there and said "We have some news, Vana and I are sisters. He was kinda surprised but not really, the two looked alike, acted alike, and thought alike.

Vana and Hera told everyone the news and then just continued their day as normal. Everyone was a little surprised but not really, they all suspected they were related.


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas eve

chapter 7

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was excited. Everyone except for one big Lasat. Zeb was okay with Christmas but he didn't really like it.

Hera and Kanan had gotten everyone a present. They put them in the living room and told everyone that they couldn't open them until tomorrow. Ezra, Sabine, and Vana were all really excited, that night none of them slept a wink.

The next morning Ezra jumped out of his bed ran out the door and went straight to Hera and Kanan's room. When he got there he ran and jumped on the bed. Both Hera and Kanan woke suddenly. Once they saw Ezra they just smiled and told him Merry Christmas.

After Ezra made sure Hera and Kanan were going to the living room he went to wake Sabine and Vana. He jumped on Vana's bed and woke her up. After Vana was awake Ezra ran and jumped on Sabine's bed. When he hit the bed Sabine up and grabbed him and told him Merry Christmas while she was tickling him. Ezra a finally broke free from Sabine. The three decided to go to the living room with Hera and Kanan.

When they got there Hera and Kanan were on the couch asleep. The three made a plan to wake them up. Ezra went behind the couch and Vana and Sabine went beside of the couple. Ezra jumped up and landed right in between them, Sanine and Vana scared them by yelling Merry Christmas when Ezra jumped.

Kanan gave Ezra, Sabine, and Vana mean looks for the next few minutes. A few minutes later Zeb walked in, he had an angry look on his face. Ezra knew that meant he was going to yell, before he could yell Ezra jumped into his arms and told him Merry Christmas. Zeb just started lUghing and he wasn't mad anymore.

They decided to open the gifts. Ezra got a toy, Sabine got paint, Vana got new clothes, Zeb got food, Hera got a part for the ship, and Kanan got a blaster.

After they need their gifts they went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Everyone went to their rooms and started using their gifts. Kanan got bored and went to check supplies. Ezra also got bored and went to look for Chopper. They continued doing whatever for about two more hours, then everyone started getting hungry. Hera made everyone some lunch. Ezra started getting really sleepy after lunch along with Sabine and Vana. After lunch Ezra, Sabine, Vana, Kanan, Hera, and Zeb took a nap.

Everyone started waking up at about 2:00 that afternoon. By 2:30 everyone was awake that is except for Ezra. Sabine and Vana wanted to wake him up, the mean way, but Hera stopped them.

Hera was flying the ship when the door opened she turned around she saw Ezra. He climbed up in Hera's lap, he went right to sleep. Vana came and told Hera she could go in the living room with Kanan. Hera got up and went into the living roo with Kanan while Vana stayed and flew the ship.

Hera and Kanan talked for a little bit but then they started yawning. Hera leaned over onto Kanan with Ezra still asleep on her lap. Kanan fell asleep then Hera fell asleep too.

Kanan woke up about an hour or so later. He woke Hera up and the two started talking again.

Ezra was still sound asleep in Hera's lap. All of a sudden he jumped and was wide awake. He started breathing really fast, but Hera got him to calm down.

They ate dinner then they all wanted to do whatever.

At 10:00 that night everyone went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8:Captured

chapter 8

The next day they had a mission from FullCrum. Kanan, Zeb, Vana, Ezra, And Sabine had to split into groups then go into the market to get some crates. Ezra and and Kanan were a group, Vana and Sabine were a group, and Zeb went by himself.

Once they were in the market Kanan let Ezra off his back. The two walked around the market and headed for the place they will meet the others.

All of a sudden Ezra got a real u bad head ache, it was so bad he almost passed out. He didn't pass out, but he did have to sit down for a second. Kanan didn't notice that Ezra had stopped to sit down and just kept on walking. He finally noticed Ezra was gone but it took him 5 minutes.

Kanan looked everywhere for Ezra but he was nowhere to be found.

Ezra decided to look for Kanan, he looked and looked but he couldn't find him. Ezra suddenly felt some one touch his shoulder he thought it was Kanan but when he looked up he was greeted with a very scary sight.

Kanan had looked for what felt like ages but he still couldn't find him. He knew he had to go meet the others but he still needed to find Ezra. He decided to go meet the others and complete the mission them they could all look for Ezra.

Once Kanan go to the meeting point everyone noticed Ezra's absence and asked Kanan what had happened. Kanan told them, and they all wanted to look for him but Kanan told them that they needed to finish the mission then go look for Ezra.

They got what FullCrum needed, took it to Hera, explained what had happened, and then went back to the market to look for Ezra. Hera went to take the crates to FullCrum and then she was going to come back for them.

Ezra had been picked up by the man then a bunch of stormtroopers gathered around them and they knocked Ezra out. The man carried Ezra through the market and onto a ship.

Kanan and the others looked for hours but they couldn't find Ezra anywhere. Hera called Kanan on his comm and told him where to meet her. They went back to the ship and told Hera the bad news. Kanan couldn't help but blame himself so all he did was mope that night.

When Ezra woke up he was in what looked like a cell. He had a really bad headache but not as bad as before. He looked around he didn't really see anything to tell him exactly where he was, but he did know it was an imperial ship because he had been in a cell like this before.

The crew of the Ghost were eating breakfast when the holonet came on. It talked about the how great the empire was and Kanan was about to go turn it off when it showed a picture of Ezra. It told that he would be like the Inquisiter. Kanan kept listening, it told where he was going to be held and where he was headed.

They all worked up a plan to rescue Ezra. The plan was simple, but not to simple it wouldn't work.

Ezra realized someone else was in the room. He turned to see who it was and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw who it was. Ezra had only heard stories about this man. The man just stared at Ezra then he started to walk over to Ezra. Then he suddenly spoke up, he said "I am the Inquisiter and you will be my apprentice and you will join the dark side the easy way or the hard way". Ezra suddenly shouted "No I will never ever join the dark side"! The Inquisiter just laughed at Ezra, he said "Oh, so you have chosen to this the hard way". The Inquisiter then called for a torture droids to be brought in. The Inquisiter made the droid beat and shock Ezra.

After the droid finished beating Ezra the Inquisiter asked Ezra if he would join the dark side, but Ezra had been beaten so bad he could just shake his head no. The Inquisiter was enraged by his answer so he called for the newest and highest grade torture droids. Let's just say when the droid was done with Ezra he was unconscious, almost unrecognizable, and looked like a zombie or something he was so bloody and bruised.

SOMEBODY BETTER HURRY AND SAVE LITTLE EZZY!


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue mission

chapter 9

The Ghost was on its way to the Imperial Star Destroyer that held Ezra

Ezra was laying in the middle of his cell. He was conscious, surrounded by blood, and he was very scared. He had been woken up by the door opening. The Inquisiter came in, he had a torture droid with him. Ezra knew what was going to happen next, the Inquisiter would ask him to join the dark side, he would say no, then he would get tortured.

Kanan was the first one off the ship, he was very anxious to get Ezra back. He knew what the Empire would to Ezra little kid or not.

Ezra really thought he was going to die. He had been beaten even worse this time. If someone didn't get there soon he was done for. He let himself drift back into unconsciousness.

Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, and Vana were running through the huge ship, they all knew where Ezra was being held, and they looked like a bunch of little kids racing to get candy!

Kanan was once again the first one, so he used the Force to open the door to Ezra's cell while the others fought the stormtroopers.

Ezra woke up to the sound of yelling and blaster fire. That yelling sounded familiar though, it sounded like ZEB! Ezra opened his eyes, and guess who was at the door, KANAN! Ezra wanted to jump for joy, but he couldn't because of the stupid Inquisiter. Kanan ran over to Ezra and picked him up then they were out of the cell. The others saw Kanan and Ezra so they all took off down the halls.

Kanan thought their escape would be easy, but he was so wrong!

Kanan suddenly felt a dark Force-user, not just any though it was the Inquisiter. He had found out about there escape! Kanan tried to sense where he was but before he could, he felt Ezra being pulled from his arms. Kanan opened his eyes and there stood the Inquisiter! Kanan flung his arm out and the Inquisiter was sent flying and he hit a wall which knocked him unconscious. Kanan put Ezra behind some crates and told Sabine and Vana to watch him.

The Inquisiter woke up and ignited his light saber, so Kanan also ignited his. The two clashed and fought, when some stormtroopers came Zeb, Sabine, and Vana would fight them while protecting Ezra.

Zeb was fighting with a stormtroopers when he heard a voice that was all to familiar. Zeb turned around and there was Agent Kallus.

Ezra suddenly woke up, everyone was fighting. Kanan and the Inquisiter, Sabine and Vana were fighting stormtroopers, and Zeb was fighting Agent Kallus.

Ezra looked back at Kanan, he could tell Kanan was getting weaker, he had blood soaking through his shirt and pants. Ezra saw Kanan get knocked out by the Inquisiter, the Inquisiter lunged forward just as Kanan woke up but he couldn't do anything, but Ezra did he threw his arm out and cried NO! The Inquisiter was sent flying, he hit a wall which knocked him unconscious. Kanan had seen everything, Ezra was Force sensitive.

The bad thing about Ezra using the Force when he was injured this bad was that it took a lot out of him that he didn't have. Ezra passed out. Kanan got up yelled something to the crew and grabbed Ezra. They had to get out of there NOW!

The crew of the Ghost finished their battles, Kanan called Hera and she told them she was waiting for them.

They ran through the halls, the imperials hot on their tails. Kanan told everyone to just keep running they didn't have much time. They got to the Ghost, Sabine and Zeb went to shot the canons while Kanan and Vana took care of Ezra. Hera got the crew and ship out of there, and when they were in hyperspace she switched the ship to autopilot and ran to the med bay.

When she got there she thought Kanan got the wrong kid. Ezra looked terrible, he was very skinny, very pale, his arms and legs stuck out at weird angles, and he was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. Kanan didn't look very good either, he was pale, had a big cut on his leg, arm, and chest, and had tons of bruises. Hera wasn't sure this was even her crew they all looked so beat up.

She went over to Ezra and started to work on him. She told Vana to get some bandages and a cloth with a bowl of water, then she told Kanan to get stitches, bandages to wrap Ezra's broken bones, and some pain medicine.

When Vana and Kanan got back Hera started to work on Ezra. She stitched up his wounds, gave him pain medicine, set his broken bones, wrapped his broken bones, and put medicine on the remaining cuts and bruises.

When Ezra used the Force it had put him on a coma. Hera hooked Ezra up to an IV and hoped he would wake from his coma.


	10. Chapter 10:Healing and leaving

div class="round8 bubbledRight" style="max-height: 999999px; border-top-left-radius: 8px; border-top-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-left-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; overflow: auto; background-color: #e1ffa1; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span class="gray" style="max-height: 999999px; color: #686868; float: right;" data-xutime="1428436475"8h ago/spanchapter 11br /br /Chopper came in the living room looking for everyone the next morning. He found them all asleep on the couch. He came up with an "evil plan" to wake them up. Chopper ran into the cockpit and hit the emergency worm button and made the ship sway slightly. Everyone jumped up and ran to the cockpit (Zeb got Ezra). When they got there Chopper laughed at the, and explained what he did. Hera gave him an evil look and said "Well since this astromek is so mean we could just get a new model, I heard they listen to your every command and do it exactly", Chopper made a sound that sounded like "NO NO NO NO". The whole crew laughed at /br /They went back into the living room, they tried to go back to sleep but everyone had so much adrenaline pumping through them no one went to sleep. They decided to go make some breakfast and get the day /br /After the crew ate they went to do whatever. Hera took Ezra with her to the cockpit and let him sit and play in there. Kanan came and took him with him to so he could come so something other than be in the cockpit. Zeb came and got Ezra from Kanan so could finish his work around the ship. Sabine got Ezra from Zeb just because she was bored and wanted to play with /br /Ezra decided that out of all the things he did with the crew that day the thing he did with Sabine was the best. Sabine once again let Ezra get into her paints, but this time Ezra didn't get paint on his skin, no this time it was in his hair! His hair got dyed blue! Sabine automatically knew Hera was going to kill her, but she didn't really /br /Everyone started getting hungry so Sabine and Hera made lunch. It was a little awkward because everyone was a bit afraid to ask why Ezra's hair was /br /After lunch they talked and helped Ezra get /br /Ezra got bored after lunch because Sabine left before he could catch up to her, Hera was flying, which meant she couldn't play. Kanan was helping Hera and checking supplies. Chopper's battery was charging, and Zeb was napping/div  
div class="round8 bubbledRight" style="max-height: 999999px; border-top-left-radius: 8px; border-top-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-left-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; overflow: auto; background-color: #e1ffa1; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Ezra went to his room and tried to take a nap like Zeb, but he couldn't. He decided he was going to attempt to go to the cockpit. (The reason he had to be carried to the cockpit or something else was because you had to climb steps a lot on the way) Ezra walked on crutches pretty good in flat places, when he didn't have to go really /br /Ezra got to the first set of steps and took a deep breath, he put his crutches on the first step and tried to lift himself up onto it, EPIC FAIL! He fell over and tried to grab his crutches, but he probably shouldn't have done that, because the crutches just hit him in the /br /Ezra didn't give up, he tried it again, and he made it up a step. He did it again, and again and again, he was almost there when he heard someone he heard someone talking and he stopped paying attention to what he was doing and he fell down the stepsbr /br /The yell was heard all through the ship, it was a big "OW", followed by a "STUPID STAIRS"! Kanan automatically knew who was yelling, Ezra, he then heard Hera asking Ezra "What the heck are you doing, did the stairs attack you or something". Ezra whined then said "No I tried to go up the steps by myself and the stupid crutches slipped. Hera just replied "Are you sure it isn't the person using the crutches". Kanan decided he would go help Ezra get up the stairs so Hera could fly the /br /Kanan found Hera helping Ezra get up without hurting his leg or arm. Kanan just picked him up and told Hera that he could take care of him so she could fly the ship. Kanan took Ezra with him and let him down to play with whatever he could /br /Ezra got bored after a little while and he went to find /br /He saw Hera on the living room and decided to go talk to her. Ezra asked Hera if Chopper was charged yet and when she told him yes little Ezra was off as fast as he could on his crutches, Hera just started /br /Everyone was hungry at about 5 since they didn't have much for /br /Hera cooked supper, everybody ate, they talked, then you they all went to bed./div  
div class="round8 bubbledRight" style="max-height: 999999px; border-top-left-radius: 8px; border-top-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-left-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; overflow: auto; background-color: #e1ffa1; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div 


	11. Chapter 11: Stairs

div class="round8 bubbledRight" style="max-height: 999999px; border-top-left-radius: 8px; border-top-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-left-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; overflow: auto; background-color: #e1ffa1; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"span class="gray" style="max-height: 999999px; color: #686868; float: right;" data-xutime="1428436475"8h ago/spanchapter 11br /br /Chopper came in the living room looking for everyone the next morning. He found them all asleep on the couch. He came up with an "evil plan" to wake them up. Chopper ran into the cockpit and hit the emergency worm button and made the ship sway slightly. Everyone jumped up and ran to the cockpit (Zeb got Ezra). When they got there Chopper laughed at the, and explained what he did. Hera gave him an evil look and said "Well since this astromek is so mean we could just get a new model, I heard they listen to your every command and do it exactly", Chopper made a sound that sounded like "NO NO NO NO". The whole crew laughed at /br /They went back into the living room, they tried to go back to sleep but everyone had so much adrenaline pumping through them no one went to sleep. They decided to go make some breakfast and get the day /br /After the crew ate they went to do whatever. Hera took Ezra with her to the cockpit and let him sit and play in there. Kanan came and took him with him to so he could come so something other than be in the cockpit. Zeb came and got Ezra from Kanan so could finish his work around the ship. Sabine got Ezra from Zeb just because she was bored and wanted to play with /br /Ezra decided that out of all the things he did with the crew that day the thing he did with Sabine was the best. Sabine once again let Ezra get into her paints, but this time Ezra didn't get paint on his skin, no this time it was in his hair! His hair got dyed blue! Sabine automatically knew Hera was going to kill her, but she didn't really /br /Everyone started getting hungry so Sabine and Hera made lunch. It was a little awkward because everyone was a bit afraid to ask why Ezra's hair was /br /After lunch they talked and helped Ezra get /br /Ezra got bored after lunch because Sabine left before he could catch up to her, Hera was flying, which meant she couldn't play. Kanan was helping Hera and checking supplies. Chopper's battery was charging, and Zeb was napping/div  
div class="round8 bubbledRight" style="max-height: 999999px; border-top-left-radius: 8px; border-top-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-left-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; overflow: auto; background-color: #e1ffa1; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Ezra went to his room and tried to take a nap like Zeb, but he couldn't. He decided he was going to attempt to go to the cockpit. (The reason he had to be carried to the cockpit or something else was because you had to climb steps a lot on the way) Ezra walked on crutches pretty good in flat places, when he didn't have to go really /br /Ezra got to the first set of steps and took a deep breath, he put his crutches on the first step and tried to lift himself up onto it, EPIC FAIL! He fell over and tried to grab his crutches, but he probably shouldn't have done that, because the crutches just hit him in the /br /Ezra didn't give up, he tried it again, and he made it up a step. He did it again, and again and again, he was almost there when he heard someone he heard someone talking and he stopped paying attention to what he was doing and he fell down the stepsbr /br /The yell was heard all through the ship, it was a big "OW", followed by a "STUPID STAIRS"! Kanan automatically knew who was yelling, Ezra, he then heard Hera asking Ezra "What the heck are you doing, did the stairs attack you or something". Ezra whined then said "No I tried to go up the steps by myself and the stupid crutches slipped. Hera just replied "Are you sure it isn't the person using the crutches". Kanan decided he would go help Ezra get up the stairs so Hera could fly the /br /Kanan found Hera helping Ezra get up without hurting his leg or arm. Kanan just picked him up and told Hera that he could take care of him so she could fly the ship. Kanan took Ezra with him and let him down to play with whatever he could /br /Ezra got bored after a little while and he went to find /br /He saw Hera on the living room and decided to go talk to her. Ezra asked Hera if Chopper was charged yet and when she told him yes little Ezra was off as fast as he could on his crutches, Hera just started /br /Everyone was hungry at about 5 since they didn't have much for /br /Hera cooked supper, everybody ate, they talked, then you they all went to bed./div  
div class="round8 bubbledRight" style="max-height: 999999px; border-top-left-radius: 8px; border-top-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-left-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; overflow: auto; background-color: #e1ffa1; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" /div 


	12. Chapter 12: Pranks

chapter 12

The next morning Ezra was the first one up and he grabbed his crutches and went as fast as he could to Kanan and Hera's room. Hera woke up to the sound of crutches and she pretended to be asleep when the door opened.

Ezra ran over to Hera and was about to jump with on leg on her when she jumped up scarring Ezra and waking Kanan in the process. She caught Ezra and started tickling him. Kanan jumped up to see what the problem was then he just chuckled a bit and laid back down and went back to sleep.

Ezra and Hera got up and started going to do things around the ship.

Sabine woke up a few minutes later and got up to see where Ezra was. She heard him coming down her hall. She waited till he passed her door, then she opened it and jumped out. Sabine almost made Ezra fall she scarred him so bad. Sabine had forgotten about Ezra's crutches but she caught him before he fell. The two went to find Hera.

Zeb woke up to Sabine's voice so he got up to see what she was doing and if she needed help. Zeb found her shushing a giggling Ezra. Zeb gave her a look and said "What are you two doing" Sabine and Ezra both said in unison "nothing". Zeb said "If it's a prank I'm in unless it's on me" Sabine said "Fine, we were going to wake Kanan but Ezra won't be quiet" Zeb said I'll get the kid you just tell us the plan". Sabine said "Okay the plan is that I will go on one side and you two on the other when I count to three yell BOO, got it" Zeb nodded and picked Ezra up and they were off to Kanan's room.

Hera was flying the ship with Chopper.

Sabine opened the door and went on one side of Kanan while Zeb and Sabine went on the other. Kanan suddenly said if you three wake me up I will get you back" Sabine said "Eh, I'll take my chances". She held her fingers up and put up one finger then another and another and all three of them yelled BOO! Kanan jumped up and then gave them all mean looks. Kanan made his voice deep and scratchy and looked at Ezra and said "You have awoken the beast, you will be sorry" Kanan jumped up out of the bed and ran after the two pranksters and prankster in training.

They got to the door of the cockpit when Hera said "Sorry you can't hide in here you bunch of pranksters. The three just kept running away from Kanan.

Kanan finally caught them when Zeb missed a turn and he and Ezra slid across the floor, Kanan just started laughing and picked Ezra up and said "See this is why you don't pull pranks and if you do pull them make Sabine carry you, no offense Zeb, but Zeb's an absolute klutz" Kanan dusted Ezra off and made sure he was okay then made Sabine carry him to find his crutches.

They found his crutches and then they went to the kitchen where Hera was making breakfast. They ate and talked, and they laughed about Zeb and Ezra's accident for a while then went to do whatever.

They all did whatever until lunch time then they all ate and went to do whatever again. They did that again until supper time. After supper they went to the living room to talk. Ezra was really sleepy and fell asleep in Sabine's arms, but Sabine put him in the bed on her way to her room. They all went to bed after that.


	13. Chapter 13: Wheelchair and puppies

chapter 13

The crew decided to go to the market again. Ezra had been slipping and he got really tired on his crutches, so they were going to get him a wheelchair.

Sabine got a book bag, folded Ezra's crutches up, put them the book bag, and grabbed Ezra. She and Ezra met up with the rest of the crew in the living room. They talked for a minute then Kanan got Ezra and his bag and they all went to the market.

Hera and Kanan took Ezra to find a wheelchair while Zeb and Sabine went to look at other things.

They finally found a wheelchair. When they went over to get it there was a dog sitting in the seat of it. Ezra saw it and was immediately in love. Hera and Kanan looked at each other and said "Oh crap" Kanan sat Ezra on the ground and reached out to the dog with the Force. The dog and Kanan connected, the dog jumped down and climbed on Ezra's lap.

Kanan and Hera bought Ezra's wheelchair and asked the owner if they could get the dog. It was turned out the dog was a stray and the man just gave it to them. Ezra and the dog got in the wheelchair and Kanan pushed around the market.

Zeb and Sabine called on Kanan's comm and said "Hey Kanan we're heading back to the Ghost" Kanan said "Okay we'll be there in a little bit".

Kanan and Hera decided to go back to the Ghost a little early since Zeb and Sabine were already there.

Zeb heard the door open then he heard footsteps. He didn't hear Ezra or his wheelchair though. He heard Kanan and Hera walking down the hall but not Ezra. He pocked his head out the door and he saw Ezra in a wheelchair asleep. It wasn't just Ezra in the chair though , Zeb also saw a puppy. Kanan and Hera were walking by and Zeb asked "Uh, what is that thing with Ezra" Kanan chuckled and said "Ezra found a wheelchair but the wheelchair already had an owner, this little puppy" Zeb just rolled his eyes and went back into his room.

When Sabine saw the puppy she was much happier. She saw Ezra and the puppy and went over. She picked the puppy up, but Ezra had been leaning on it and he fell over. He didn't make any noise and he didn't move at all. Sabine looked at Kanan and Hera and asked them if Ezra was even alive but they both just said maybe. Sabine poked Ezra but he was dead to the world. Kanan saw Sabine poking Ezra so he went over and picked the little boy up and took him to the couch to sleep.

Zeb came in a few minutes later and sat down beside Ezra. Zeb had been training and he stunk really bad. Let's just say he stunk so bad when he sat down Ezra woke up and started coughing. Hera walked over and got Ezra, but when she close to Zeb she started coughing too. Kanan and Sabine busted out laughing. Hera grabbed Ezra and got away from Zeb. Hera handed the still coughing Ezra to the still laughing Kanan and she went to fix dinner.

Hera was almost finished with dinner when she called Zeb on his comm and told him to take a shower get some perfume or something. Zeb found some cologne and he went to dinner.

Ezra was beside Zeb when he started sneezing. It turned out Exra was allergic to the cologne so he sat in the other side of the table.

After a very long day the crew sat down in the living room and talked. They all went to bed at 9:00.


	14. Chapter 14: Sleeping

chapter 14

Kanan was the first one up the next morning he looked over to Hera and she was awake and looking right at him. She kissed him and said "Good morning, love" Kanan smiled and kissed her again. They laid their talking for a few minutes and really they just enjoyed the peace.

Of course the peace didn't last long. They heard Zeb yelling at Chopper, and then Chopper "yelling" back at Zeb, and then they heard Sanine telling them both to shut up before they woke Ezra. Hera sighed, she looked at Kanan and they knew though there peace was over when the door opened. It turned out it was only it was only Ezra who walked over on his crutches, jumped with one leg on to the bed, then curled up between Hera and Kanan. The two adults just continued talking while the young boy slept.

Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper bickered all morning. Ezra slept between Kanan and Hera while they talked. Hera heard metal hitting metal then Chopper buzzing and shutting down, and she got up to see what was going on. She didn't really get an explanation because Sabine yelled at Zeb and Chopper, then they all started yelling again, so Hera just went back to her room.

Hera drifted off to sleep along with Kanan so they slept a little longer. While Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper continued to argue all morning.

Ezra woke up and looked up at Hera and Kanan, they were both still asleep. He crawled over to the edge of the bed, slid off, then crawled over to his crutches. He "walked" all the way back to his room and found his new puppy, it was still in his wheelchair. He crawled into the wheelchair with the dog and he held the little dog and played with it until Zeb came in and grabbed Ezra from behind, effectively scaring him half to death. Zeb carried Ezra and the puppy into the living room. He set Ezra on the couch with his puppy.

Sabine came in and she and Zeb talked for a few minutes them Sabine came and sat next to Ezra and explained what they were going to do.

They decided they were going to make Hera and Kanan some breakfast. Sabine was going to cook it, but she was going to let Ezra help her. Zeb was going to make sure they stayed asleep and find something's that Sabine needed.

It took about an hour but they finally got it all done, Zeb had found a tray to put all the food on, while Ezra and Sabime cooked. They all walked into their room and laid the breakfast on the tables beside the bed. Hera and Kanan woke up, thanked them for the breakfast, and then ate it. Sabine. Had made extra for herself, Zeb, and Ezra. Since Ezra was so young he didn't eat very much and Sabiem didn't eat that much so she didn't have to make to much food.

After everyone had eaten they went to the living room to talk and play with Ezra and his new puppy.

They didn't really do anything else for the rest of the day, so nobody was really tired and they didn't sleep very good especially one certain little boy. He only slept two hours when the others slept at least eight.


	15. Chapter 15:Carnival

chapter 15

Ezra was the first one up. It was about 5:00 in the morning so he grabbed his puppy and he played with it for a little bit, then he got bored so he played with his toys.

Kanan woke up and went to wake Hera but she looked really peaceful so he just left her alone and went to take a shower.

After Kanan got done taking a shower he went to check on Ezra. He accidentally woke Hera up because he knocked something off the table. She didn't fully wake up and she went right back to sleep so Kanan just kept walking.

Ezra was playing when Kanan walked in. Kanan snuck up behind Ezra, grabbed him and started tickling him. Ezra started laughing and wiggling around. Kanan and Ezra looked like a dad and his son playing. Ezra was laughing so hard and he suddenly cried out "Ah, daddy stop it"! Kanan blinked, but he kept on tickling Ezra and he suddenly called out "I will never give into the enemy" Ezra just kept laughing.

Hera woke up and went to look for her husband. She was walking down the hall when she heard laughter. She quietly slipped down the hall and opened the door to Ezra's room. She couldn't help but laugh at Kanan and Ezra. Ezra had somehow managed to get Kanan on the ground and he was sitting on top of him now tickling the man. Kanan laughed and finally broke free from Ezra and started tickling him again. Kanan then noticed Hera and he set Ezra on the ground and got Hera around the waist and pulled her down, then he and Ezra started tickling her. Hera laughed so hard she started crying. Ezra saw this and he stopped, that gave Hera the opportunity to brake free and she and Ezra then got Kanan. Kanan broke free of the two and he and Hera started tickling Ezra.

Sabine woke up and went to see what was so funny, she had woken up to laughter. She walked down the hall to Ezra's room and listened she knew it was Hera, Kanan, and Ezra so she decided to go back to her room to sleep some more.

The three finally stopped tickling each other and went into the living room. They decided to go to a carnival thing in the city of Lothal. They went around to Sabine's room and Ezra jumped up on her stomach and said "Sabine get up we're going to the carnival" Sabine got up and got ready.

Ezra, Hera, and Kanan went to wake Zeb up. Kanan decided he better wake Zeb up so Ezra didn't get knocked out or something. Kanan just walked up to .zeb and started shaking him, Zeb didn't wake up, Kanan's then yelled his name and shook him again, he still didn't wake up, Kanan thought for a second he snapped his fingers, Zeb woke up immediately. Kanan rolled his eyes and told Zeb to get ready they were going to the carnival. Zeb just told him he was not going and he went back to sleep. Kanan turned to Hera and Ezra and told them Zeb didn't want to go.

Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Hera went to the carnival. Ezra had never seen a carnival before and as far as he knew it was like the market.

They finally made it to the gate with Ezra in his wheelchair and Kanan pushing him. Hera was holding Kanan's extra hand while Sabine walked on the other side of Kanan. Ezra's eyes light up when he saw the rides and games. He could barely sit still while they were waiting in line to go in. They finally made it in and started over to the rides, Sabine saw one of her old friends and she told Kanan and Hera she was going with her to meet her at the gate later. Kanan and Hera took Ezra to the little kid rides.

After Ezra rode the rides he could with his cast they went over to the games. Ezra won a plush tooka cat. He also got a little ball for his puppy.

They met Sabine at the gate at around 12:00 and went back to the Ghost for lunch.


	16. Chapter 16: Harper

chapter 16  
Kanan was sitting with Ezra and Hera in the kitchen. It was quiet and he started thinking. He remembered that his daughter Harper was on Lothal. Kanan looked at Hera and said "Hey, we were supposed to pick Harper up tomorrow" Hera replied "Love, I know, even though you can only keep up with one kid I can keep up with five" Kanan rolled his eyes and said "How do you keep up with five there's only two" Hera said " you really think Zeb, Chopper, and Sabine don't act like kids, and we have two real kids" Kanan huffed and rolled his eyes then walked out.

Ezra just sat there being quiet watching the two adults bicker. After Kanan left Hera walked over to Ezra and picked him up then said "Oh Ezra, why can't every man act like you" Ezra started giggling with Hera and the two sat on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

Sabine came in the living room and found Hera and Ezra asleep on the couch. She walked out and told Zeb and Kanan to come to the living room. Once the two got there they walked in and Ezra and Hera were still sound asleep. Kanan said "Well I guess I'm on controls" right when Kanan said that Hera jumped up knocking Ezra off the couch in the process. She picked Ezra up and set him back on the couch then went to the cockpit. Kanan and the rest of the crew just looked at each other, Kanan finally said "I'm gonna go make sure Hera doesn't pass out or something".

Ezra slept until time for dinner, but all he did was eat and then he went to his room and went straight to sleep.

The rest of the crew went onto bed at about 10:00 that night.

The next morning Hera was the first one up. She kissed Kanan and he woke up immediately. He opened his eyes and asked Hera what was wrong she just giggled and told him to get up. After Hera took a shower she made breakfast. She ate then went straight to the cockpit. She called Harper on her comm and told her to come meet them in the field they were in.

Kanan went to get some breakfast when Ezra came in. Kanan picked Ezra up and set him at the table. Kanan got Ezra some breakfast along with some for himself. After Kanan ate he went to check supplies. Ezra finished eating and went to the cockpit with Hera.

I decided to go to the cockpit with Hera. When I got in there Hera was talking to someone on those metal things they carry around. She told me to tell the others she was going to get Harper. I walked out with her, then when she left I went to find Kanan. I went to the storage closet. He was pointing at boxes and muttering things so i waited until he saw me then I told him where Hera went.

After I told Kanan I went to tell Sabine. I went to her room and she was in there painting. I told her where Hera went and she nodded then continued painting.

I decided not to tell Zeb, because he was scary, so I told Sabine to tell him. She said she would so I took her word for it and went to find my puppy.

I thought for a second, Hera said she was going to get Harper, but who was Harper. I guess I'll find out when they get back. I decided to go into Sabines room to see what she was doing.

Harper and Hera arrived a few minutes later. Hera called everyone into the cockpit, and she meant everyone even Ezra's puppy. They all meet up a few minutes later. Harper looked at Hera and Kanan and said "Oh my gosh how long was I gone, you two had a kid, he's like four, and you got a dog, okay it's official I'm never leaving again". The crew, except for Ezra and Harper, all started laughing. Harper just glared at them, she said "Um are you guys just gonna laugh or introduce us". Kanan walked in between Ezra and Harper and said "Harper this is

Ezra, he's four and we rescued him, so be nice to him" then he said "Ezra this is my daughter, Harper, she's 13, be nice to her or she'll be mean to you" Harper rolled her eyes and said "No I won't be mean to Ezra", Kanan said "Oh yeah, I give it a week".

The crew went into the living room. They started talking, one thing that really surprised the crew, was that Ezra sat on Harper's lap the whole time. They all got hungry and went to the kitchen for lunch.


	17. Chapter 17: Wetlands

chapter 17

After lunch Ezra and Harper got bored. They went to Sabine's room, but she was being boring too! All she was doing was sorting her paints, and other art supplies.

They walked around the ship for a little bit.

Harper POV

Ezra and I were so bored! We walked around the ship, played with Ezras puppy, tried to talk to the crew, and we went outside! I decided to ask my dad if we could go to the market.

Kanan POV

Harper came in my and Hera's room. She sat on the bed next to me. We just sat in silence for a minute, then she finally said "Dad, is it okay if Ezra and I go to the market for a little bit" I nodded and told her to get a few credits from Hera.

Ezra POV

Harper asked Kanan if we could go to the market. He said yes, and that we could get some credits from Hera. We walked to the cockpit to find Hera. She was piloting the Ghost as usual. I walked over with Grace behind me. We both made really cute faces and said "Hera can we please have,some credits! Kanan said we could go to the market for a little bit" . She gave us the credits and Grace her little metal thing.

We walked to the market. I was a little nervous since I hadn't really had a lot of good experiences at the market. Despite my nervousness we still had fun.

Harper took me around the whole market. I had a feeling something would go wrong, and I was correct. We were doing just fine, then I noticed how Harper had a worried look on her face, she kept making random turns, and she was looking around then to me frantically. I walked over to her and asked her what was wrong. She told me she didn't know where we were! I started to get really scared. What if we never find the Ghost again!? I reached for Harpers little metal thing, because she can usually make Kanan's voice come out of it. She swatted my hand away and said "No we can't call dad, he will never let us do anything again"'we started to think. Then I really got scared, because it was getting dark and starting to rain.

Harper POV

I could tell Ezra was getting scared. He was shaking slightly, but it was cold, I could tell it was because he was cold and scared though, he had tears in his eyes, and he was gripping the sides of his wheelchair with white knuckles.

We needed to get back to the Ghost NOW! It was full fledge storming now, it was at least freezing outside, because the rain was starting to freeze. Ezra wasn't looking so good either, he was shivering, and his nose was bright red and he kept sneezing. Ezra had forgot to grab his coat on the way out. I would give him my hoodie, but I only have a sports bra underneath. That's it I can retrace our steps.

I went back looking for things that looked familiar. Ezra was attempting to help me, and he really did a few times when he saw a stand or something that we had been to.

Kanan POV

I was starting to get worried. Harper and Ezra have been gone for quite a while. It was starting to snow.

Harper POV

We finally made it back to the Ghost. I think Ezra is sick and he might have frostbite. I opened the ramp and ran in with Ezra. Dad was at the top of the ramp, he ran down the ramp and picked me and Ezra up. We were both so cold our bodies just gave up. I couldn't move, and Ezra was barely breathing.

Kanan POV

The ramp opened and I ran down it. Harper collapsed once she was on the ramp, and Ezra had collapsed before they had gotten here. I picked them both up and ran to the med bay. On the way I ran past the cockpit and yelled for Hera to come to the med bay.

I set Ezra on a bed and Harper on a bed. I grabbed some blankets and covered them up. Harper started to be able to move, but Ezra wasn't so lucky. Hera came in one look at Ezra and she set to work. She hooked him up to a ventilator and continued to work on him. He was freezing, but he had a fever and he had frostbite on his fingers and toes.

Hera POV

I hate to admit it, but I'm not sure Ezra will even survive the night. He didn't have a coat for like three hours in below freezing temperatures. He has a fever of 104 and I think he has a cold or something. He can't breathe, because his body is starting to shut down and he has frostbite.

I did all I could do for most of his injuries, so now I had to treat his frost bite. I made Sabine go get hot water and Zeb fin bandages. I put his fingers in the water after I checked the temperature to make sure it was between 100-105 it can't be hotter or colder. Kanan said he thought that Ezra had frostbite on his toes, so I took his shoes and socks off. I saw it on his feet and it went up his leg. It would be really hard to get that better, I might have to amputate that. Zeb went to get more water for Ezra's legs. I checked the temperature and set his legs in it.

I went over to Harper she was pretty much okay just a little cold and sick. I gave her a little bit of medicine. After I gave Harper the medicine I told Sabine to go get her some warmer clothes. Once Sabine was back I shooed everyone out and let her change in the med bay.

Once Harper was done changing I went back in and made her lay down and go to sleep. After I was sure she was asleep I went to the cockpit.

Kanan POV

After Hera started to check on Harper I went to the cockpit to fly the ship. I was really worried about Harper, I mean Im worried about Ezra too, but Harper is my daughter, and I just got her back.

Hera came in the cockpit a few minutes later. I asked her how the kids were. She explained that Harper would be just fine, she was just a little sick. Ezra on the other hand, let's just say it was so bad she had a bracelet that was connected to the machine that was keeping Ezra alive. If he quit breathing or something, the bracelet starts had it hooked up to where she could see his vitals also. She looked at her wrist every few seconds.


End file.
